kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Anime Character Song: Apollon
) Hades Aidoneus (CV: ) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = Broccoli |seller = |release = June 18, 204 |album = |tracks = 4 |price = ¥ 1200 |length = |episodes = }} Apollon and Hades Anime Character Songs is the first character CD of the Kamigami no Asobi anime. It is performed by the seiyuu of Apollon Agana Belea and Hades Aidoneus. It contains the character songs Bubble Shine and I MISS YOU. 「KamiAso (Japanese) Kamigami no Asobi Anime Character CD Tracklist # Bubble Shine Apollon Agana Belea (CV: ) # I MISS YOU Hades Aidoneus (CV: ) # 'Bubble Shine -off vocal-' # 'I MISS YOU -off vocal-' Lyrics Bubble Shine = - Rōmaji = azayaka ni kagayake　bokura dake ni manatsu no sora e　sakaseta KISEKI hoshi to hikari no PAREEDO (pa syuwa　pa pa syuwa　pa pa syuwa　Beautiful Land) zawameku kaze　JIRIRI hakobu netsu shisen tsukamaete　mitsuketa rakuen taiyou yori hashage　kibun wa Merry-go-round masshiro na tenma de (clap clap) kikoeru ka na? chikazuku habataki (luck luck) koi no KYUUPIDDO　kyuu kouka de tobikome (hop step jump, Splash) kanjiru yo　kajite　Bubble Shine! hajikeru shibuki　mi ni matottara kimi wa suteki na FEARII ni naru mabushikute　omowazu me o hosometa boku no kao o　fushigisou ni nozokikomu kimi ga waratta (pa syuwa　pa pa syuwa　pa pa syuwa　Beautiful Time) hadashi no mama kakeru　hora te o tsunaide oikaketa　hizashi to tawamure rinto shiteru　isshoukenmei na kimi… motto mite mitai yo (tick tock) toki no hari wa　tomaranai dakara (nonstop) hayaku hayaku　tsuite oide koko made! (on cloud nine, sunshine) heiki da yo　heiki sa　soba ni ireba donna ni tsuyoi　mukai kaze sae mikata ni naru yo　osorenai de mayottara　itsu demo boku o yonde kitto boku ga kimi no kokoro o terashite genki o ageru sakasou yo　sakasete　kibou no hana irotoridori no　mabayui SHAWAA hanayaka ni yozora o irodoru kirei da na　sora yori hikareru kimi sonna boku no　mune ni ukabu omoi　mada totte oku kara kanjiru yo　kanjite　Bubble Shine! hajikeru shibuki　mi ni matottara kimi wa suteki na FEARII ni naru mabushikute　omowazu me o hosometa boku no kao o　fushigisou ni nozokikomu kimi ga waratta (pa syuwa　pa pa syuwa　pa pa syuwa　Beautiful Land) - English = - }} |-| I MISS YOU = - Rōmaji = kowashite shimau　sonna fuan motomeru yubisaki wa furue hito shirazu　tamerau omoi ga ore no koe o kakikesu kotae nado hitotsu shikanai no ni namida no ame ga　kakushita mune no akashi　ataeta yasuragi kasuka na negai o　yurushi uketomete tsumetai yami mo　itsu shika yasashiku tsutsumare futto kizuita　I MISS YOU utsuroi　nureta hoshi ga terasu kisetsu o　shizuka ni kasaneta te o toreba　hanikanda egao seiza yori mo kagayaku kibou ni mo nita hikari　mitsuketa namida no kawa ga　nagashita mune no itami　nokoshita nukumori idaita hakanaki　nozomi utsushidashi omae ga egaki　tsunageta hamon ga tokeau itoshii kiseki　BELIEVE IN YOU tsukihanashi　tozasu koto de shika mamoru sube o motezu ni fueteiku kizuato o　iyashite namida no ame ga　kakushita mune no akashi　ataeta yasuragi kasuka na negai o　yurushi uketomete tsumetai yami mo　itsu shika yasashiku tsutsumare sunao ni nareta　I MISS YOU - English = - }} References Navigation Category:CD Category:Character CD